Many vehicles include a remote keyless system (RKS) for enabling access to the vehicle, or control of vehicle functions, without using a traditional key or other mechanical device, or otherwise making physical contact with the vehicle. Typically, remote keyless systems include a remote control linked to the vehicle and comprising buttons or switches for enabling control of various vehicle functions. The remote control can be in the form of an independent key fob separate from an ignition key of the vehicle, or a key fob built into the ignition key handle. The key fob can include buttons or other controls for a remote keyless entry (RKE) system, for example, to enable remote control of vehicle doors (e.g., locking and unlocking the door locks) and a trunk or tailgate (e.g., opening and/or closing). Some key fobs also include a button or other control for a remote keyless ignition (RKI) system, for example, to enable remote, keyless start of the vehicle's engine. In addition, key fobs typically include a red panic button for activating the vehicle's alarm system.
Some conventional vehicles are linked to multiple key fobs, and each key fob is paired to, or associated with, a different user or driver profile stored in a memory or electronic control unit (ECU) of the vehicle. For example, some vehicles can store profiles for a number of different users or drivers, with each driver profile including one or more customized settings for user-configurable features of the vehicle, such as, for example, seat position, position of mirrors, one or more pedal positions, radio station presets, HVAC settings, navigation screen configuration, and the like. In such cases, each vehicle user can adjust any or all of the user-configurable features of the particular vehicle and save the selected settings to the memory of the vehicle as the user's own driver profile. Further, each of the key fobs for the vehicle can be assigned to a select one of the driver profiles stored in the vehicle memory and can be configured to inform the vehicle of the assigned driver profile each time the user enters the vehicle using that key fob. In response, the vehicle can recall the appropriate driver profile and quickly restore the user's pre-selected settings.
The above arrangement may be especially helpful for family cars where multiple family members (e.g., husband, wife, driving-age children, etc.) share the same vehicle and have different preferences. However, existing key fobs are not capable of indicating which driver profile is assigned to each key fob. Therefore, if multiple key fobs for the same car are located in one place, for example, the users may have difficulty differentiating between the key fobs or identifying the key fob that is programmed for, or assigned to, their own driver profile.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for a vehicle key fob configured to indicate the driver profile associated with the key fob.